The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for generating, managing, and awarding custom user-generated badges.
Virtual goods or gifts have a long history in social media. For example, virtual gifts may include virtual cards and achievement badges. However, virtual gifts are one dimensional—although users can exchange them, they do not embody or encourage social interactions and experiences. Current badge systems are exclusively top-down—designers create badges which users can choose to earn by completing the required activities. Produced for the masses by designers and marketers who have no connection to users, these badges are one-dimensional, lack context, and fail to embody the social interactions that are implicit, even when users give each other simple virtual gifts. As such, today's virtual badging systems fail to engage and motivate users.